I Think They're Dead
by kadabrafreak890
Summary: They're English partners. Only English partners. Right?  Eclare fanfic!
1. Opposites Attract

**A/N: Woo, first fanfic! Eclare rules! Okay, so please don't hate because its my first. But I would totally love it if you guys read and reviewed. So thanks and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Degrassi!**

Chapter 1

**Eli's POV**

Maybe it was my running over her glasses. Maybe it was her deep blue eyes that had the ability to make you get lost in them. Maybe it was us getting assigned as English partners and skipping school. Maybe it was her hand on mine after I was getting back in Morty. Or maybe it wasn't any of those things. Maybe it was just her ability to grow on people. Clare Edwards, you have definitely grown on me.

**Claire's POV**

"So I heard about that action between you and Eli in English class yesterday," Alli said to me as I took my books out of my locker for my next class.

"What action?" I asked, trying to sound genuinely innocent.

"Oh come on Clare! Everyone knows!"

"Knows what?"

"That you and Eli are…" she paused for a moment, and her eyes glanced behind me. "Are English partners! I'll see you later Clare bye!" Alli quickly disappeared down the hallway, leaving me standing there, confused.

"Girl talk?" A voice behind me said. I turned and saw Eli standing there, leaning against the lockers, his signature smirk on his face. I suddenly started getting very nervous. My heart was pounding in my chest, and I glanced down at the floor.

"Um..y-yeah, sort of." I stuttered.

"Clare," Eli started, inching closer and closer to me. "Am I making you nervous?"

"Of course not," I responded, a little too quickly.

"Your eyes tell me different," he said, still smirking.

"Um…I have to get to class. Bye." I practically ran from Eli and my locker, towards my math class.

"Clare wait!" I heard Eli call after me. "You forgot your notebook!" I kept going, positive that the notebook he had, I wouldn't need.

**Eli's POV**

I watched Clare, with a raised eyebrow, as she left me standing at her locker and sped off to class. Then I smiled to myself. I loved the effect I have on her.

I turned back to her locker, which was still open. She rushed off so quickly, she didn't have time to slam it in my face. It was decorated with typical girly stuff that I didn't really care too much about. Then my eyes were drawn to her white board. I thought for a moment, then picked up the marker and wrote a little message on it. Satisfied with myself, I closed her locker, with her notebook in hand, and headed to her math class to give it to her.

I knocked on the door of Mr. Patterson's math class, and when he opened the door, I leaned against the door frame casually.

"Do you need something?" He asked, semi-rudely I might add.

"Yeah, Clare left this behind," I said. Clare glanced up from her desk and looked at me.

"Thank you, I can give it to her."

"It's okay. I got it." I slipped past the teacher and made my way over to Clare's desk. I hadn't even gotten there yet, and Clare was already blushing. I smiled at her and handed her her notebook. She mumbled thanks and gave me a small smile in return. I slid past the teacher again and out of the classroom, and his response being to slam the door after I stepped out.

Once I was outside, I realized that my heart was about the burst out of my chest. I was…_nervous?_ Elijah Goldsworthy never gets nervous.

_It's Clare_, the voice in my head said. I thought about it for a moment, then shrugged it off and went off to class, 15 minutes late.

**Clare's POV**

I can't believe he actually came to my class _just_ to return my notebook. I turned and looked at Alli and she winked. I smiled to myself and looked back down at my work, trying to finish the problem I had started, but the bell rang. Alli, always being the first one packed up, ran over to me.

"Don't try and deny it Clare, I know what's going on."

"Nothing's going on!" I said, standing up and swinging my bag onto my shoulder. Alli and I walked out of class and headed towards my locker.

"Mmhmm, sure it isn't. And that's why he went though all that trouble _just_ to give you your notebook. Clare, Clare, Clare. Doesn't want to admit she's in love." I began to open my mouth to say something, but Alli stopped me.

"Don't even bother," she said, and left me to go talk to Drew.

I put in my combo and popped open my locker. I put my math books in and was about to pull my English books out when I noticed some writing on my white board.

"_Wanna take off again? And this time, NOT do work? ;)"_

I smiled to myself, pulled out my English books, and headed off to class.


	2. Getting Official Again

Chapter 2

**Eli's POV**

I was sitting in my usual seat in English, early for a change, and was waiting for Clare. I began doodling on my arm with my black sharpie, thinking about the witty note I had left for her in her locker. I had almost decided against the winky face at the end, but put it in there anyway.

Wait a sec…what if Clare didn't even read my note. Damn it. Ms. Dawes wasn't even in the classroom yet, so I slung my backpack over my shoulder and left the classroom—bumping into Clare along the way.

"Oh? Saint Clare is late to class?" I smirked. I couldn't help but throw some sarcasm in there.

"Early for once?" She retorted. Touché. I stared at the English books in her hand, and I assumed she hadn't read my note.

"So no break today?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow and preparing to be shot in the heart with the arrow of disappointment.

"I didn't say that," she responded with a mischievous glint in her blue eyes. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door behind her, and we headed towards Morty, my trusty hearse.

**Clare's POV**

How, or when, did I get all this courage? I dragged Eli along behind me towards his hearse. He took the keys from his pocket with his free hand and unlocked the passenger door, opening it.

"After you milady." He said, gesturing to the seat inside. I chuckled and sat down.

"Thanks." He closed the door behind me and got in the car via the drivers side.

"Cute note," I said to him, referring to the dry erase message he had left me.

"Clare," he said, putting a hand on his chest and smirking. "I poured my heart and soul into that note and all I got was a 'cute note?'" Sarcasm oozed from his words, but it was all in good fun.

"It was sweet Eli." I patted his arm, and he froze for a moment. So unEli-like. He started up the car and drove out of Degrassi's lot.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see," he said, glancing at me briefly with a small smile. I smiled back and looked out of Morty's window, trying to figure out where he was taking me.

**Eli's POV**

I wanted to take Clare to my favorite place. It had a special meaning to me, and I wanted it to have one for her too. I stopped Morty at the end of a neighborhood street, where nearby the woods started. Clare looked at me, confusion, and a bit of fear, in her eyes.

"No I'm not going to murder you and throw your body in the woods," I said, smirking. She slapped my arm. "Ouch!" I said, over exaggerating it of course. I got out and opened her door for her.

"Nope, chivalry isn't dead either," I said, reading her mind again. She smiled at me and got out. I took her hand, leading her into the opening in the woods. We walked a bit, until it came into view.

**Clare's POV**

Okay, so I definitely wasn't so sure about this when Eli stopped the car in front of a patch of woods. I shouldn't have doubted him though. We ended up at a creek in the woods, the water flowing gently and quietly, and flowers sprouted up near the edge.

"Why'd you bring me here?" I asked Eli, a smile beginning to form on my lips.

"I thought you'd like it," He answered simply. No sarcasm included either. He sat down near the water, motioning for me to sit down next to him.

"I...um…don't want to get my clothes dirty," I said sheepishly. He gave me his signature smirk, and took of his blazer, lying it down on the ground next to him.

"Now Princess Clare won't get dirty. Come on. I'm getting lonely over here." My heart skipped a beat, and I went over and sat next to him. We watched the water quietly roll by, neither of us saying a word. It was nice.

**Eli's POV**

This was a great moment. Clare and I sitting here, both of us enjoying one of my favorite places in the world. I'm glad she likes it too.

_Make a move._ My inner voice said. Hm. Not a bad idea. But—damn it. What if I ruin the moment? I decided to risk it, but before I could do anything, Clare laid her head on my shoulder. _Well then,_ I thought. I put my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. Now….this was perfect.


	3. Think Think Think

**A/N: Ahh, thanks guys for the reviews and for adding me to your story alerts/favorites! I'll try to keep it going as best I can! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, form, or universe, own Degrassi.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW! ^_^**

**Clare's POV**

As I sat there next to Eli, my head on his shoulder and his arm around me, I thought about how this could be possible. How 'we' could be possible. Was there even a 'we'? As much as I wanted to scream "YES YES!" I couldn't say anything for sure. But I wanted to be with him. So badly.

The first time I had seen him was when he flattened my glasses to death with his oh-so-lovely hearse. He stepped out of it, picked up my glasses, looked me in the eyes and said, "I think they're dead." He had me from there. His sleek dark brown hair and his jade eyes combined with his signature smirk was just too much for me. But we had barely known each other for two weeks. After what happened with KC, I promised myself that I wouldn't fall for someone as fast as this. But—here I am.

And I'm making a huge deal about something that I'm imagining. There's probably no 'we'. I'm sure there's not even a trace of a 'we.' He most likely only thinks of us as English partners and that's it. KC was my first boyfriend, and will probably be my only.

I sighed deeply and closed my eyes, listening to the creek's waters gently run by.

**Eli's POV**

_How did this even happen? _I thought to myself as I sat next to Clare, my arm around her. I've never fallen for someone like this before. Probably because I've never met someone like Clare before. Clare is different—in a good way. She's not one of those stick-skinny, blonde girls who plaster make-up on their faces like it's a mask just to get guys to notice them. Clare is better than that. She uses her smarts to attract the guys, rather than her body(let's just say her looks are a bonus).

I shook my head. What was I thinking? Clare could never fall for a guy like me. I wore all black, drove a hearse, and was constantly sarcastic. Clare's type of guy seemed more—oh I don't know—not _me._

I heard soft snoring beside me, and I looked down to see Clare sleeping peacefully. I smiled. She looked really cute.

Wait.

Did I just say that Clare looked cute? _And_ I smiled? What has she done to me? I gently shook her to wake her up. She opened her eyes, blinking the sleep from them.

"Huh?" She asked, still not fully awake. I smiled again, then frowned. I don't think I've ever smiled so much in one day—especially at a girl.

"Clare, it's getting late, I should take you home," I said to her. She snuggled into my side. "Uh…Clare?"

"I don't want to go home," she said.

"Then…where do you want to go?" I inquired, willing to take her anywhere her little heart desired.

"Your house." My heart stopped. What? _My house?_

"My house..?" I repeated, almost questioning her.

"Mmhmm," she answered, still sounding sleepy. I doubted that she was fully awake, and I didn't want her to think that I was taking advantage of her when she fully awoke, but I didn't want to ruin this opportunity, because it may never come around again.

"Okay Clare. Let's go."

**Clare's POV**

Did I really just ask Eli to go to his house? I must not have been thinking straight. As he led us out of the woods and back to Morty, I silently freaked out. What would my parents say? What would Alli say? Scratch that, I already know what Alli would say. But oh my gosh! I know I shouldn't be worried because I trust Eli not to try anything, but still. It made me nervous to think that I'd be over at a guy's house, possibly with his parents not there. We reached Morty, got in, and Eli started the car.

I gazed out the window as we drove through the neighborhood, and when he stopped the car, I realized that Eli lived not too far from me. I also realized that his house was nothing like I would have expected. It was a simple medium-sized brick house, with flowers out front and a large tree in the front yard. I laughed to myself.

"What?" Eli asked, a smirk on his face.

"Nothing." I said, still giggling.

"Did you think I was going to live in an abandoned warehouse or something," He said with a chuckle.

"Something like that." I responded, and we both laughed. We got out, and Eli took my hand. My heart was beating so fast, I swear it was going to explode. We walked up the steps and Eli pulled out his key, opening the door and guiding me inside.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked me as he kicked the door shut with his foot.

" Um… can we watch a movie?" Slowly, a grin formed on Eli's face.

"I have the perfect one in mind."

This can't be good.


	4. You Were Right

**A/N: Ahh, thanks for the favoriting and story alerts and reviews guys! It means a lot! It would mean a lot more if I had some more reviews, but no worries! Here's chapter for! Drama ensues!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Degrassi.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW! ^_^**

**Eli's POV**

"Ah, a classic," I said as I sighed, then smiled. Clare squeaked and hid her face behind one of the couch pillows.

"I can't believe you got me to watch this! I'm going to have nightmares for years!" She complained, slapping my arm.

"Ouch! You're the one who said to watch a movie," I said with humor in my voice.

"Not Texas Chainsaw Massacre!" She yelled, glaring at me from behind the couch pillow. She glanced at the screen for a moment, and then hid her face again when the murderer showed up.

"Come on. It's not that bad," I said, trying to persuade her to look at the television screen.

"It is that bad! I'm not watching it!"

"Yes you are." I grabbed the pillow she was hiding behind and held it out of her reach. The only other one was the one that I was sitting on.

"Hey, give that back!" She cried. I laughed.

"No way!" I said, dangling it in front of her face, then moving it away when she tried to grab it. Clare stretched across me, trying to grab the pillow, but failed miserably.

"Eli!" She whined. I smiled. My name sounded so much better when she said it like that.

"Clare." I said. She finally gave up, then looked at me. She was laying on me, her chest to mine, and she realized how intimate this position was.

"S-sorry," she stuttered, apologizing. She proceeded to get up, but I pulled her back down.

"No," I said softly. "Stay here."

We laid there on the couch, Clare's head on my chest and my arms around her. If only I could tell her how I feel…

**Clare's POV**

I laid there on top of Eli, surprised, happy, and a bit confused. I mean, it's not like I didn't want to be this close to him. Who wouldn't? But weren't we just English partners? Solely English partners? But that couldn't be right. If we were only English partners, how did we get this close, so fast? I sighed, I was so confused.

Since I've met Eli, my life has only gotten better—well sort of. I mean, we got paired as English partners, and he definitely helped me improve my writing. And it was even his idea for me to write to my parents for my letter for class. It was a great idea but unfortunately, it didn't really go as planned. They talked, but things didn't seem to get any better. In fact, they seemed to get worse. I've been seeing my dad less and less around the house and mom always seems to be moping around the house. I was really hoping what Eli said that one day wasn't coming true.

_"Do you think they're getting divorced?"_

I shook the thought out of my mind. I didn't want to think about that in any way, shape, or form.

"Clare?"

"Hm?" I looked up at Eli and into his green eyes. He stared at my lips, and my heart began beating very quickly, because I knew what was about to unfold. He inched closer and closer to me and closed his eyes, and I did the same. I had barely felt his lips brush mine before my cell rang. We both jumped back startled. He glanced at me for a moment, and then looked away, his cheeks bearing the slightest shade of red. I dug in my bag for my cell phone, and before I flipped it open, I checked the screen. Mom.

"Mom?"

"Clare honey, I'm sorry. I know you like us to be this perfect Christian family but…" she was in hysterics.

"Mom, what happened?" I asked her, though I had a bad feeling I already knew what it was.

"Your father and I…we're getting divorced." I dropped my phone and it clattered to the wood floor. Eli turned to look at me.

"Clare—is everything okay?" He asked me. I reached down and picked up my phone, but my hands were shaking so much, I could barely hold it to my ear.

"Why mom? Can't you work things out?" I asked her, my voice wavering, and I felt the tears starting to come.

"We tried, I—," I cut her off.

"No mom! You didn't try! You guys didn't try at all!" I screamed, hanging up the phone and throwing it down on the ground. I buried my face in my hands and began sobbing.

"Clare, what happened?" Eli asked me again, putting his hand on my shoulder. I turned around and hugged him, crying into his blazer. He held me tightly as I clung to him.

"You were right," I managed to get out in between sobs. "They're getting divorced."

"Oh," was all Eli said.

**Eli's POV**

I continued to hug Clare and began rocking gently back and forth.

"Shh, shhh. It's going to be okay."

"No! It's not going to be okay! It's never EVER going to be okay ever again!" She screamed, hitting my chest. She collapsed back onto me, sobbing again. There wasn't anything in this situation that I could say to make things better. All I could do was be there for her.

I don't know how long we sat there, with Clare crying into my blazer, but eventually, she stopped. She stared at the wall, her eyes bloodshot. Soon afterwards, she closed her eyes and fell asleep, still lying against me. I kept my arms wrapped around her sleeping figure, and in the end, I fell asleep too.


	5. I'm In Your Life

**A/N: Woo, I feel so special. Thanks for favoriting and stuff guys! Not as many reviews as I'd like, though I'm glad I have some haha. Okay, so lets say, for me to keep going, I have to get at least, ermm... 10 reviews just for this chapter. That's a nice number, dontcha think? I think you guys will like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way shape or form, own Degrassi.**

**READ ON!**

* * *

Chapter 5—I'm in your life

Eli's POV

_BANG!_

I bolted upright, suddenly awakened by the loud gunshot-sounding noise. I glanced at the TV, and laughed quietly when I realized that's where the noise came from. Clare was still sound asleep, lying against my chest. I stared at her angelic face and smiled, leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"I'll be here for you Clare. Always." I whispered. I had never felt like this before. Clare was the first girl I've ever cared so much about. She's the person who gets me through the day. She's amazing and I love her.

Wait.

Did I just say I loved her?

Clare's cell phone suddenly rang, jolting me out of my realization. I stretched for Clare's phone, trying not to move a lot so I wouldn't wake her up. My fingers closed around the pink item, and I picked it up, flipping it open.

"CLARE!" Her friend Alli screamed in my ear. I winced and held the phone away from my ear. "DREW AND I—" As much as I would have loved to pretend to be Clare and fool Alli, I didn't feel up to it.

"Alli, it's Eli."

"AND I—wait what? Eli, what are you doing with Clare's phone?"

"She's at my house."

"OH MY GOD! WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO?"

"We went all the way," I said sarcastically and rolling my eyes, even though Alli couldn't see me.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO!...Wait. You're being sarcastic aren't you?"

"A bit slow today, aren't we?" I replied, smirking.

"Oh knock it off," Alli spat, sounding annoyed. "Where is Clare, put her on the phone."

"She's sleeping and I don't want to wake her up."

"Sleeping? You'd better not be lying to me."

"I might be sarcastic, but I don't lie. Well, not really anyway. We were watching a movie, then Clare's mom called, telling her that her parents were getting divorced. Then Clare sort of cried herself to sleep." I shrugged. I tended to do actions that are meant to convey emotions while on the phone, but considering that no one can see them, I should stop. "So I think she should get some rest."

"Okay, well, could you tell her to call me when she wakes up please?"

"Sure, no problem. Oh and Alli?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you keep this to yourself? I don't think Clare wants to whole world to know."

"Of course." Alli hung up, and I snapped Clare's phone shut.

I looked down at Clare again. I couldn't help but stare at her. She was so beautiful.

"Oh Eli," Clare sighed my name. I raised my eyebrows and smirked. I was definitely going to have fun with this.

Clare's POV

"Clare," I voice called softly, and I felt a cold hand brush my cheek. "Clare, wake up." I opened my eyes and blinked. I began to panic for a moment, and then I realized that I was still at Eli's house. The next thing that I realized was that I was still lying on Eli. I looked up at him.

"It's about time you woke up," he said with a smile.

"Sorry," I said, looking down out of embarrassment.

"Hey, Clare, it's fine. I let you sleep. You needed it." I was about to ask what he was talking about, but then I remembered what had happened before I had fallen asleep.

_Divorced. _My parents are getting divorced.

"Oh. Right," I managed to choke out, and I began crying again. I leapt off the couch and ran upstairs and into a room. I didn't even know whose it was, not like it mattered anyway. I collapsed on the bed, blubbering like a baby.

"Clare." I heard Eli's voice drift down the hallway and into the room. I suddenly felt strong arms wrap around me and pull me into a hug.

"Clare, don't cry," he whispered into my ear, his voice soothing me.

"Why shouldn't I?" I asked him, my voice scarce. "I've got nothing better to do. There's no one else left in my life."

"Of course there is," he replied softly.

"Oh yeah? Who?" His only answer was to press his lips against mine.

Oh my gosh. Elijah Goldsworthy was kissing me.

His lips were soft and moved gently against mine. I sighed into his lips, and I felt him smile. He pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"Me."

* * *

**Don't forget to review guys! It makes me feel very special! And you know you like making me feel special! :D**


	6. The Girl of My Dreams

**A/N: Oookay, so previously this chapter was entirely in italics. I apologize for that, that was an accident, haha. It should be fixed now, unless I'm a loser. -.-

* * *

**

Eli's POV

Holy crap. I can't believe I just did that. I just kissed Clare Edwards.

"Eli…"

"Clare, I love you. I love you so much that it hurt too much to not tell you, and to see you crying like this and thinking that no one in the world was still here for you hurt me even more. When I'm with you, I don't care about anything else in the world. You're beautiful and smart and you're perfect in every way imaginable. The only way you could get any more perfect was if you went out with me." I sighed. "Clare, please." I looked deep into her eyes, still wet from her tears.

"Eli…I…I don't know what to say." My face fell.

"It's okay Clare. I get it." I released her and walked over to the door. "I hope things get better for you soon. See you at school."

"Eli, wait!"

"Bye Clare." I managed a weak smile, and closed the door behind me. I bolted down the stairs and out the door, slamming it behind me.

I hopped in Morty and just sat there. I took the keys and gripped them so tightly in my hand that it left an imprint. My eyes started watering, and I tried to blink away the tears. I slammed my head onto the steering wheel so hard that the horn blasted loudly. My breathing was short and quick.

"Why Clare? Why?"

Clare's POV

Eli—he liked me? I was so flustered that I couldn't think straight. I couldn't tell him how I felt about him, and he assumed that I didn't like him. And now he's gone? But to where? I was at his house, so he couldn't really go anywhere. Stupid STUPID Eli!

I almost started crying again, but I had already cried enough today, I didn't need more tears. Suddenly I heard Morty's horn blare. For a hearse, it had a loud horn. I ran downstairs and threw open Eli's front door only to see him sitting in Morty, his head against the steering wheel. I ran outside and yanked open the car door.

"Eli, please, look at me!" I begged him. He turned his head. He looked at me, his jade green eyes, dull and expressionless. They were normally so bright and full of humor.

"It's okay Clare. I understand," he whispered quietly.

"Don't say that!" I yelled at him. "Eli, I love you! I love you so much, you don't even understand! But I never thought that someone like you would like someone like me. We're so different; I thought it'd never work! The reason I didn't answer you was because I was so surprised. I was so flustered I couldn't get the words out. ELIJAH GOLDSWORTHY, I LOVE YOU!"

His face suddenly lit up. He got out of Morty and swept me into a hug. I hugged him back tightly. Then he pulled back.

"Clare, I'm so sorry. I just jumped to conclusions, I shouldn't have—" I silenced him by placing my lips on his. I felt him smile into the kiss and I smiled back, putting my arms around his neck, and he pulled me closer to him by wrapping his arms around my waist. He pushed me gently against Morty, pressing his body softly against mine and deepening the kiss. I ran my hands through his luscious hair and his hands danced around my waist. We both pulled back, gasping for air.

"Wow," we said simultaneously.

"So…" I began.

"So..?" Eli asked with a laugh.

"Are we like…officially girlfriend and boyfriend now?" I inquired, cocking my head.

"Do you want us to be?" He responded with a question and a smirk, his usual answer. I smiled. He was back.

"Most definitely."

"Good, because I do too," Eli responded, pulling me into another kiss.

Eli's POV

Hot damn, I was good. Turns out I had totally and utterly misunderstood Clare's response as a no. She was just as crazy for me as I was for her, if not more. Clare Edwards, the girl of my dreams, was now mine. Life could not get any sweeter.

_But it could definitely turn sour._


	7. I Trust You

**A/N: Hey guys, here's Chapter 7! I'm going to try and finish up this fanfic soon, I don't want it to conflict too much with the show since Clare and Eli are actually getting together! Okay, but anyway, enjoy! Oh and it would be nice if I could get some more reviews, thanks! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way shape or form ,own Degrassi.**

**READ ON! :)**

* * *

Clare's POV

Eli and I were upstairs in his room sitting on his bean bag listening to his iPod, with me sitting in his lap. His arms encircled me and I snuggled against his chest. I inhaled deeply, smelling his sweet, but masculine, scent. I guessed that he decided to use Ocean Spray today instead of Day Old Trout. I smiled, remembering the story about the Dead Hand tickets from Eli.

"Having a good time smelling me?" Eli asked, whispering in my ear. His breath was hot against my neck and I could the blush rising to my cheeks.

"I was not smelling you," I protested. Eli smirked.

"Have I ever told you that you're a really bad liar?"

"I'm not lying!"

"Clare."

"Okay fine."

"So you_ were_ smelling me?"

"Eli, you already know the answer to that," I said exasperatedly. Eli laughed.

"What's so funny," I asked him, frowning.

"You're so cute when you blush," he said to me, his lips grazing my ear. This caused me to blush even more and gained a smirk from Eli.

"What song is this?" I asked Eli when another song started.

"The Kill by 30 Seconds to Mars. Listen to the lyrics." Eli and I sat there and I listened closely to the song, smiling as I felt Eli bob his head to the beat.

_What if I wanted to break?_

_Laugh it off all in your face._

_What would you do?_

_What if I fell to the floor?_

_Couldn't take this anymore…_

_What would you do? Do? Do?_

_Come break me down._

_Bury me, bury me._

_I am finished with you._

_Look in my eyes._

_You're killing me, killing me!_

_All I wanted was you!_

I stopped staring at the ceiling and glanced at Eli. He had closed his eyes and his head was slowly swaying to the music.

_I tried to be someone else._

_But nothing seemed to change._

_I know now, this is who I really am inside._

_I found myself._

_Fighting for a chance._

_I know now. This is who I really am!_

_Come break me down._

_Bury me, bury me._

_I am finished with you._

_Look in my eyes._

_You're killing me, killing me._

_All I wanted was you._

_Come break me down._

_Break me down._

_Break me down, down down!_

_What if I wanted to break?_

_What if I?_

_What if I?_

The music faded off and the song ended. I looked at Eli again, and he opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"Wow," I said to him as I took the ear buds out of my ears. He had a connector for his iPod, so he used his headphones and I used my ear buds. "That was a good song."

"And you thought you wouldn't like my music," Eli said with a smirk.

"I didn't say that!"

"Of course you didn't," Eli responded, a twinkle in his eyes. His arms pulled me closer to him and he whispered in my ear.

Eli's POV

"All I wanted was you," I whispered to her. She started to blush again and I smiled. I kissed her cheek and her head turned, her lips meeting mine. She kissed me sweetly, and I pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. My tongue grazed her bottom lip, and she granted me entrance. I explored her mouth and our tongues met in a graceful dance. She suddenly pulled away.

"Eli, what time is it?"

"Don't know, don't care." I tried to kiss her again, but she dodged my lips. I sighed. I moved Clare off of my lap and got out of my bean bag. Picking up my phone from my nightstand, I flipped it open. 10:57 pm.

"It's almost 11 I said to Clare." A worried look appeared on her face and she chewed her bottom lip nervously.

"Oh, I should've been home a long time ago."

"Did you really want to go home?" I asked her, curious. She looked at me, and then smiled.

"No." I smiled back at her.

"So then…do you…want to stay the night?" Clare gave me a strange look. I threw my hands up in my own defense. "I promise not to try anything. I can even sleep on the couch if you want me to!" I said. She laughed.

"It's fine Eli. I trust you."

* * *

**Don't forget to hit that review button down there and say something that'll make me totally happy! :D**


	8. Two Many Sorry's

**A/N: Oooo, drama, drama, drama, kissing, and drama. Haha, thanks for the reviews guys. Makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. ^_^ It's coming to a close soon. I might just write some more Eclare fics later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Degrassi.**

**Read on!**

* * *

Clare's POV

As I watched Eli rummage in his dresser for pajamas, I thought about how awesome he was. He'd been there for me through everything, even when everyone else walked out. He was an amazing friend and an awesome boyfriend, and I hoped we stay together for a long time.

"Clare…Clare?" Eli asked me, jolting me out of my thoughts and into reality.

"Oh…sorry," I responded quietly, blushing. Eli let out a small laugh and smiled at me, shaking his head.

"Here, I found something you can wear." He handed me a black Dead Hand t-shirt and red pajama pants. I raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"I didn't know you owned any other color besides black."

"I guess you also didn't know that I have Ms. Dawes skeleton in my closet."

"Eli!" He smirked.

"I'm just kidding." I slapped his arm. "Ouch!"

"You idiot," I said with a laugh. "I'm going to get changed." I walked into Eli's bathroom and closed the door behind me.

Eli's POV

I watched Clare disappear into my bathroom, thinking about how lucky a guy I was. I know what you're thinking. Clare has turned me into a mushball. But it's all worth it because I'm her mushball. Wow. That sounded even worse. I sighed and grabbed my pajamas, a plain black tee and black and white plaid pajama pants. I had put my pants on, but when Clare came out of the bathroom, I was shirtless. She stared at me for a moment before looking down, avoiding my gaze. She walked past me and I followed her.

"Like what you see Clare?"

"Eli, put your shirt on," was her only response.

"What if I don't want to?" I asked her, smirking. She was still looking away from me.

"Just do it."

"Why?" She stayed silent for a moment.

"I don't want to do something I'll regret," she finally said, looking at me and stepping closer.

"Something like what?" I questioned, closing the gap between us.

"This." She pressed her lips against mine roughly, this kiss more intense then our previous ones. This kiss felt more needy. I wrapped my arms around her body, pulling her closer to me. She smiled into the kiss and I smiled back. I pulled away for a moment though.

"Clare," I started to say, but her lips crashed back into mine and she pulled me down on my bed on top of her. I held myself above her with my arms place on both sides of her body, and we continued to kiss. She licked my bottom lip boldly, and I let her in. Our tongues wrestled and I won the battle, my tongue beginning to explore her mouth. She ran her hands along my chest and abs. It wasn't until then that I realized that we were getting too intense. I pulled back from our kiss.

"Clare," I tried to begin, but Clare put her arms around my neck, trying to pull my lips down to meet hers. "Clare, wait." I said, wriggling free of her arms. I stood up and picked up my shirt, pulling it over my head. Clare sat up, looking disappointed and confused.

"Clare, I love you, but I know you're saving yourself," I said to her, talking about her purity ring. "I don't want to do something you're not ready to do."

"Eli, I think I'm ready." I shook my head.

"Clare, I think our bond is strong enough to survive without sex," I told her, sitting down beside her and looking into her eyes. "There are plenty of other things we could do together." I glanced at the clock. 11:20 pm. "Like go to sleep."

She looked into my eyes, searching for some reason for her to doubt me. And I knew she wouldn't find one. She finally gave me a small nod, and climbed onto my bed and under the black sheets.

"Are you sure you don't want me to sleep on the couch?" I asked her, referring to earlier. She smiled.

"Come here," she said, patting the space beside her. I climbed into bed, turning off my bedside lamp, and crawling under the sheets.

"Goodnight Clare."

"Goodnight Eli." I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep, but it was a lot harder than normal considering the fact that my girlfriend was laying right next to me. I tried to calm my excited heart when Clare's voice cut through the silence.

"Eli?"

"Hm?" I asked, my eyes still closed.

"Sorry." I paused for a moment.

"It's okay."

* * *

Clare's POV

I woke up to the steady stream of sunlight beating on my face. I covered my face and blinked. It was Saturday and I was…in Eli's bed? He had his arm draped around my waist and I could hear him softly breathing. Then I remembered what happened last night. Eli wasn't even looking at me and I was already blushing, thinking about how I practically threw myself on him. But was it really my fault? I mean, he was standing there shirtless and looking all sexy. My raging teenage hormones couldn't help themselves.

Eli rolled over in bed, his arm no longer around me. I smiled, getting up and going downstairs. I wanted to make him breakfast as my apology. Well, that, and I was hungry. I pulled some Eggo waffles out of the freezer, and some eggs and ham out of the fridge, and began cooking.

* * *

I had just finished putting the last pancakes on the plates when Eli came down the stairs. He had a bed head and was rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I knew I smelled something delicious," he said, smiling. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, nuzzling against my neck.

"Eli," I said, and giggled. "Knock it off, eat your breakfast." Eli released me, smirking, and sat down at the table, grabbing the maple syrup and drowning his pancakes in them.

"You seemed in a pretty good mood for that stuff last night," he said with a mouth full of eggs.

"Yeah about that—" I started, but I stopped speaking when I heard other voices.

"Eli? Eli, we're home."

Eli's POV

Shit. Shit shit shit. My parents were home. They weren't supposed to get back from their trip until next weekend. They walked into the kitchen and saw Clare and I at the table.

"Eli," my mom started, in a stern voice.

"Mom, dad, I can explain," I said, dropping my fork in my plate. I suddenly wasn't hungry anymore.

"No need to," my dad said simply. He turned to Clare. "Umm…"

"Clare," she said quietly, embarrassed.

"Yes, Clare. I think now would be a good time for you to leave."

"Okay. Sorry Mr. and Mrs. Goldsworthy." She kept her head low as she grabbed her bag from beside the couch, where it had been since last night, and headed towards the front door. I ran after her.

"Clare, I'm sorry," I said to her as she stepped out the door. She turned and gave me a quick kiss, looking at me sympathetically.

"Call me, okay?" I nodded, and she began walking down the street. I watched her for a bit, and then closed the door.

"Elijah Alexander Goldsworthy, get your butt into this kitchen right now."

Damn it. I was in a crap load of trouble.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to press that lovely review button down there guys!**


	9. Shot In the Heart

**A/N: Hey guys, back again for some more! So there's only gonna be one or two more chapters left I think, but I'll try to make the most out of them. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews would be nice! And who's totally psyched for tonights episode? I AM!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Degrassi.**

**Read on!**

* * *

Eli's POV

I walked slowly into the kitchen with my head down, not wanting to face my parents, afraid of what they were going to tell me. I looked up for a moment and saw my mom with her hands on her hips, and my dad with his arms crossed. I looked back down at the ground.

"Eli, look at us." I kept my head down. "Elijah," my dad growled. I glanced up.

"Who was that?" My mom asked.

"My um…" I swallowed hard. "My…m-my girlfriend." My dad raised his eyebrows and my mom glared at me.

"And why was she here?" My dad asked me in an annoyed voice.

"She…uh…s-stayed the night." I said quietly.

"What?" My mom shrieked.

"Mom, calm down, nothing happened!" I said, throwing my hands up.

"Then why was she wearing your pajamas?" My dad asked.

"She had nothing else to wear!"

"Did she sleep in your bed?" My mom questioned. I went silent. My parents were usually pretty laid back, but when it came to the subject of girls, they were way overprotective. It was pretty much okay for me to have a girl at the house if they were here, almost forbidden to have a girl here if they weren't home, and it was a death wish to have a girl sleep over, let alone sleep in my bed.

"Elijah."

"Yes," I managed to say. My mom groaned, throwing her hands up and started pacing.

"Eli, why?" She moaned.

"Nothing happened mom! I swear!"

"Eli, you know our rules," my dad said sternly.

"Dad, I know. I just…she needed someone there. I didn't want to leave her standing there alone," I confessed as I sighed.

"But you broke the rules. And we're going to have to punish you for that." My knees felt weak. I was _really_ hoping that he wasn't going to say what I thought he was going to say.

"Dad no." I croaked.

"I'm sorry son. But we're going to have to forbid you from seeing Clare."

_I just got shot in the heart and I'm going to die._

Clare's POV

I put my key into the door and pushed my front door open, stepping inside and closing it behind me. I bet Eli's parents hated me now. I slid down the back of the door, tears forming in my eyes. I rested my head on my knees, and realized that I was still wearing Eli's clothes. I smiled weakly. They smelled like him.

"Clare?" I heard my mom's voice call for me. "Clare is that you?" She walked into the hall and saw me sitting by the door.

"Oh Clare. I was so worried about you, you didn't come home last night," She said, hugging me. I shrugged her off.

"Clare, what's wrong?" She asked. I glared at her.

"I can't believe you and dad are getting divorced! Whatever happened to our perfect Christian family?" I screamed, running upstairs and slamming my door. I jumped into bed and started crying into my pillow. My family was ruined and now I might lose Eli too. He's the only thing I have left. I grabbed the headphones he gave me off of my bedside table and slipped them around my neck. I began to feel better, having one more piece of him close to me. I turned on my iPod, plugged Eli's headphones in and scrolled through my songs. I smiled when I picked a song. Savior by Lights.

_The night is deafening when the silence is listening._

_And I'm down on my knees and I know that something is missing._

_Because the back of my mind is holding things I'm relying in._

_But I choose to ignore it because I'm always denying it._

_I'm a bit of a manic when it's not as I plan it._

_Cause I start losing my head then I get up in a panic._

_Remember when we were kids and when knew when to quit it._

_Are we denying a crisis or are we scared of admitting it._

_I don't want to know._

_I just want to run to you._

_And break off the chains, and throw them away._

_I just want to be so much._

_And shake off the dust, that turns me to rust._

_Sooner than later, I'll need a savior._

_It won't ever change if you want it to stay the same.  
I really hate it but I know it's hard to choose if you're chained.  
And when it's all you control 'cause you've got nothing else to hold.  
You're getting tighter and tighter, it's getting harder to let it go.  
I don't want to know._

_I just want to run to you._

_And break off the chains, and throw them away._

_I just want to be so much._

_And shake off the dust, that turns me to rust._

_Sooner than later, I'll need a savior._

_I'll need a savior._

I slipped the headphones back down to my neck and smiled, thinking about Eli.

_Ding._

Speak of the devil. I walked over to my laptop and of course, it was Eli.

**Eli-gold49:** hey, you there?

I frowned. Not his usual greeting.

**Clare-e23:** yeah, I'm here. what happened with your parents?

**Eli-gold49: **:(

**Clare-e23: **what happened?

**Eli-gold49: **clare, I'm sorry.

**Clare-e23: **why?

**Eli-gold49: **my parents said I can't see you anymore….

I froze. Now Eli was leaving me too? This can't be possible.

**Eli-gold49: **clare?

_Clare-e23 is offline._

I ripped the headphones from around my neck and threw them on the ground, bolting down the stairs and out the door. I didn't care that tears were streaming down my face. I didn't care that I was running outside in my pajamas. I didn't care about anything anymore. I ran across the street without looking, the action almost getting me run over by a car. I ran into the woods and disappeared into the trees.

* * *

**Hit that button down there that says review. You know you want to! :D**


	10. Hang In There

**A/N: Oo, sorry for the long wait guys. I was having like major writers block. But I think this chapter turned out well regardless. So I'm pretty sure there's only one chapter after this. And YAY for Eclare in the show! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Degrassi.**

**Read on! :D**

* * *

Eli's POV

_Clare-e23 is offline._

I took my hands off of the keyboard and leaned back in my swivel chair, staring at the screen. She hadn't even waited for me to finish. I didn't care that my parents told me not to see her, I love her and I need her in my life. There was no way in hell I was going to let my parents forbid me from seeing her. I stared at the words at the bottom of the chat window.

I decided that I was going to call her to tell her the rest. I whipped out my cell and dialed her number.

_Hey, this is Clare. Sorry I'm not able to pick up the phone right now. I'm either hanging with Eli or doing homework. But if you leave a message, I'll get back to you as soon as I can._

I smiled for a brief moment when I was mentioned in her voicemail message. But then I frowned. Clare always had her phone on. _Always._ So either it was dead or not on. I was beginning to get worried. I grabbed my keys and ran outside to Morty.

Hopping inside, I gunned the engine and high-tailed it to Clare's house. I got out of Morty and walked up to her front door, rapping on it softly, but urgently. The door swung open mere moments later, and Clare's mom poked her head out.

"Hi, Mrs. Edwards," I said politely.

"Hello..?" Mrs. Edwards responded, probably confused as to who I was and why I was at her house.

"Um…I'm Eli, Clare's English partner and I was hoping to talk to her about a project we're working on," I said to her, not wanting to reveal the fact that I was Clare's boyfriend. Clare probably hadn't told her mom yet.

"Oh sure. I'll go get her, why don't you come inside?" I stepped across the threshold and closed the door behind me. I watched Mrs. Edwards disappear up the stairs and I stood there, waiting for Clare to appear.

She never did.

Mrs. Edwards came back down the stairs, a worried expression on her face. I raised an eyebrow, looking at her curiously.

"Clare…she's not upstairs."

"What?" I asked, though I had completely understood what Clare's mom had just said. I breezed past her and bolted up the stairs and into Clare's bedroom. It seemed undisturbed. I glanced at her laptop screen, which still had the chat window up, displaying the same thing I had seen on my own computer screen. As I walked further into the room, my foot came into contact with something, and I looked down.

The headphones I had given Clare were discarded on the floor.

I slowly bent down and picked them up. Though they were originally mine, they smelled like Clare. She had been wearing them and most likely threw them down in anger after I had told her that I wasn't allowed to see her anymore.

She was gone somewhere. To where, I didn't know. But I had to find her soon.

Clare's POV

Branches scraped my face and arms as I ran through the woods, partially blinded by tears.

Eli had left me. The last thing that was important in my life was gone. Nothing mattered anymore. My life was pointless.

I screamed when brambles caught on my pajama pants and ripped a hole in them. I tripped, catching myself on my hands and knees. Now they were scraped up too. I stood up slowly, wiping my tears away with the back of my hands, trying to recompose myself. I sniffled and continued walking further into the woods.

My mind flashed back to the day Eli had taken me to the creek when we skipped school.

_Okay, so I definitely wasn't so sure about this when Eli stopped the car in front of a patch of woods. I shouldn't have doubted him though. We ended up at a creek in the woods, the water flowing gently and quietly, and flowers sprouted up near the edge._

"_Why'd you bring me here?" I asked Eli, a smile beginning to form on my lips._

"_I thought you'd like it," He answered simply. No sarcasm included either. He sat down near the water, motioning for me to sit down next to him. _

"_I...um…don't want to get my clothes dirty," I said sheepishly. He gave me his signature smirk, and took of his blazer, lying it down on the ground next to him._

"_Now Princess Clare won't get dirty. Come on. I'm getting lonely over here." My heart skipped a beat, and I went over and sat next to him. We watched the water quietly roll by, neither of us saying a word. It was nice._

I smiled at the pleasant thought, and then frowned, realizing that I wouldn't be having anymore of those nice moments. Tears threatened to spill out again and I tried my best to hold them back. I wanted to find the creek again and reminisce before I forced myself to forget him. Eli.

I tripped over a root and tumbled down a small incline, landing hard at the bottom and hitting my head on something hard. As I felt a searing pain rip through my head and ankle, I heard the familiar sound of a creek running by.

_Well, at least I made it to the creek,_ I thought to myself as the world around me grew fuzzy and I blacked out.

Eli's POV

_Clare, where did you go?_ I thought to myself. I sighed deeply and stood up. I bounded back down the stairs and skidded to a stop in front of Mrs. Edwards.

"Call the police. I'm going to go find Clare." I was about to run out the door, but Clare's mom grabbed my arm.

"Do you know where she is?" she asked me, her voice frantic.

"No," I shook my head sadly. "But I'll find out," I assured her. She gave me a small nod. I sprinted out the door and into Morty, putting the key into the ignition. As I pulled out of Clare's driveway, a soft song began playing through the speakers.

_Hello world, hope you're listening._

_Forgive me if I'm young, or speaking out of turn._

_But there's someone I've been missing._

_And I think that they could be the better half of me._

_There in the wrong place, tryin' to make it right._

_But I'm tired of justifying. _

I instantly recognized the song. Come Home by One Republic. As the lyrics popped into my head, I thought about how ironic that it comes on in a situation like this.

_So I say to you, come home, come home._

_Cause I've been waiting for you, for so long, for so long._

_There's a war between the vanities, but all I see is you and me._

_The fight for you is all I've ever known._

_So come home._

_I get lost in the beauty of everything I see._

_The world ain't half as bad as they paint it to be._

_If all the sons, all the daughters stop to take it in,_

_Well hopefully the hate subsides and the love can begin._

_It might start now, well maybe I'm just dreaming out loud._

_But until then, come home, come home. _

_Cause I've been waiting for you, for so long, for so long._

_There's a war between the vanities, but all I see is you and me._

_The fight for you is all I've ever known._

_So come home._

_Everything I can't be, means everything you should be._

_And that's why I need you here._

_Everything I can't be, means everything you should be._

_And that's why I need you here._

_So hear this now, come home come home._

_Cause I've been waiting for you, for so long, for so long._

_Right now there's a war between the vanities._

_But all I see is you and me._

_The fight for you is all I've ever known._

_So come home._

As the song ended, I turned off the radio and sighed. I passed through the neighborhood that split through the woods, housing my favorite spot, the creek. I drove past….then slammed on the brakes.

I knew where Clare was.

I put Morty in reverse and backed up—a bit too quickly I think because I almost ran over someone's mailbox. I hopped out of Morty and started running through the woods like there was a giant grizzly bear behind me. I had to find Clare.

_I hope Clare's okay, _I thought to myself, before my thoughts were interrupted by a low branch slamming into my shin.

"Ow!" I cried, gripping my throbbing shin. When I bent down, I noticed a piece of red fabric caught on the branch. It was part of the pajama pants that I let Clare wear. She had been here.

I ignored the pain in my shin, and started running again.

"Clare! Clare!" I called out, beginning to get frantic. I was coming up on the creek. "Clare!" I called again. I heard a soft moan. I sprinted in the direction of the creek, almost tripping on a root along the way, and I found Clare sprawled on the ground by the creek.

"Oh my god, Clare!" I ran over to her and gathered her in my arms. "Clare, are you okay?" I asked her as I kissed her forehead.

"Eli..?" She said softly, her eyes fluttering open and looking at me.

"Yeah Clare, it's me," I responded, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"My head," she said quietly. That's all I needed to know. I pulled out my cell phone. I barely had one bar of service, this far into the woods. I hoped that Verizon wouldn't fail me now. I called Clare's house phone.

"Mrs. Edwards, I found Clare. We're in the woods by my house. Call 911, she needs help." I hung up and looked at Clare. "It's going to be okay Clare, help is on the way. Hang in there."

She smiled weakly at me and closed her eyes. I started to panic. I felt for a pulse, and luckily she still had one. For the time being.

I held her close to me. "Come on Clare, come on. Hang in there."

* * *

**Don't forget to review! ^_^ It makes me really happy and also I'll update faster! **


	11. Room 212

**A/N: Okay, I know I keep saying "last chapter, last chapter!" but it's never the last chapter, so I'm just gonna shut up. It ends when it ends. Which is soon I believe. Haha, but anyway. Since I was in the writing mood, I whipped up chapter 11. Here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Degrassi.**

**READ ON! ^_^**

* * *

Eli's POV

_I was inside of a church, dressed in my only suit. It was black of course. I sat behind Clare's parents and sister, Darcy. Darcy knew about Clare and I though, so she invited me to sit with them. The mood was so somber. In the front of the church lay a casket. And next to the casket was a picture of Clare._

_I stared at her beautiful face hidden behind the glass. They weren't able to save her. Her head had struck a rock and she bled out. She died in my arms. And it was my fault. The whole reason that she was in that casket was because of me. I told myself I wouldn't get this close to someone again, because it was bound to happen. And it did._

_I choked back tears and looked over at Clare's family. Her father sat there motionless, but I could see the sadness in his eyes. Her mom took a tissue from her purse and dabbed at her eyes. I glanced at Darcy and realized she wasn't able to hide any of her emotions. Tears streamed down her face like a faucet. I put my arm around her shoulder and squeezed gently. Then I started crying too._

_Each of Clare's family members got up and said something about Clare. There was nothing bad to say. Funerals are called "celebrations of life" but I have no idea who the hell thought of that. No one is ever happy at a funeral. As they stepped down, Darcy gave me a small nod. I gulped and walked to the front of the church._

"_Um…hi," I started, but my voice cracked. "Clare Edwards," I sighed, trying to compose myself. "Where do I begin?" I said with a small laugh. Everyone was staring at me, and my palms started to sweat. "Clare is…was," I corrected myself, "a wonderful, intelligent, and beautiful girl of whom I had the honor to call my girlfriend. She was perfect in every way imaginable, though she always tried to tell me otherwise. Our relationship was rocky, but she stuck by me even when I doubted her. But…" I trailed off, wondering if I wanted to tell everyone the back story. Did I want them to hate me? "One false move was all it took to end everything; including her life." I took a shaky breath and continued._

"_Telling Clare that I wasn't allowed to see her was the worst decision I've ever made in my life. I caused this disaster and there's no way I can fix it." I looked over at the Edwards family. "I know the word 'sorry' isn't nearly enough to make up for what happened, but I understand if you never want to see my face again. And Clare…" I turned to her casket. "I hope you have the heart to forgive me for what I did. I love you so much and…" my voice cracked. I cleared my throat and wiped my watering eyes on the back of my sleeve. "I wasn't ready to see you go. Nobody was, and for that, I apologize." I placed my hand on her casket, and all the tears that I had held inside came streaming out. I totally broke down and lost it. I stood there, weeping, and I collapsed to the floor. _

"_Clare, I'm so so sorry," I sobbed. "I want to see your beautiful face again, please don't leave me alone," I whispered. "Please." I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned briefly to see…_

_Clare._

I suddenly awoke to a hand on my shoulder. It was Mrs. Edwards, and we were sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. I didn't even remember getting here. But it slowly began coming back to me. The paramedics. Clare. The blood. Why did this always happen to the ones I love. First Julia, and possibly Clare? This can't be happening. Not again.

I buried my face in my hands, trying to stop the tears. Mrs. Edwards put a hand on my back and rubbed it. I looked up at her and gave her a small smile. Then I decided that she should know. I sat up.

"Mrs. Edwards, I think I should tell you something." She looked at me curiously. "I'm not just Clare's English partner…I'm also…"

"Her boyfriend," Mrs. Edwards finished. My mouth dropped.

"How did you know?" I asked her, my mouth still agape.

"Just a lucky guess," she said with a smile. I let out a small laugh, but tensed up when a doctor walked towards us.

"Mrs. Edwards?"

"Yes, that's me," her mom said as she stood up. I stood up next to her and the doctor gave me a strange look.

"And you are..?" He started to ask, but Mrs. Edwards interrupted.

"Family. He's part of the family." She said. I smiled.

"Well, Clare sprained her ankle and has a minor concussion from banging her head on that rock, but we stitched up the cut in her forehead and she should be fine as long as she rests for a while. She can take some Tylenol for any headaches she gets." He tapped his clipboard, seemingly making sure he hadn't forgotten anything.

"Can we go see her?" I asked him. He waved his hand, and I took that as a yes. I was about to run off, but Mrs. Edwards pulled me back.

"What room is she in?" she asked the doctor. Oh. I knew I had forgotten something.

"212," the doctor said simply. I ran down the corridor, almost knocking over some patients along the way. I muttered apologies as I ran and almost skidded right past Clare's room. I backtracked and walked inside. She was lying in bed, reading a magazine. I smiled.

"Clare," I said. She looked up and smiled, motioning for me to come sit beside her. I kissed her gently, and sat down on the stool next to her bed.

"Eli, I'm so glad you're here…but I thought you said you weren't allowed to see me."

"Well…technically I'm not, but I'm not going to let that stop me. Especially when you're in this condition," I looked down. "I'm sorry Clare, this is all my fault."

Clare's POV

"This is not your fault Eli. I was just being selfish, judgmental, and stupid. I wasn't thinking clearly. This is my own doing."

"Clare, no. If I hadn't told you that I wasn't allowed to see you, you wouldn't have run off. You wouldn't have scraped yourself up, you wouldn't have tripped, and you wouldn't have hit your head on that rock. If it wasn't for me, none of this would have happened."

"But Eli. Even after all that, you came. You found me and you called for help. If you didn't get there, I might've…" I trailed off, not wanting to say the word.

"But that's just it! What if I hadn't gotten there? What if…" I cut him off my placing my lips on his. He seemed surprised for a moment, and then kissed back. The kiss lasted for a few moments, and then I pulled back.

"I really didn't want to hear you put yourself down. It wasn't your fault, and I'm fine now. Don't worry about it," I said to him. He sighed and then smiled. He gently ran his finger along the stitches in my forehead. He was being gently, but it still hurt a little. I flinched.

"I'm sorry Clare. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's fine Eli." I put my hand on his and our fingers intertwined. But I let go of his hand and jumped back when I noticed my mom standing at the door.

"Oh my gosh, mom I…"

"Clare, your mom knows," Eli said to me.

"Wha…oh." My mom walked over to me and kissed my cheek.

"I'm glad you're safe. And before you ask permission, you can date Eli. He seems like such a nice, caring boy. You two seem to complement each other well." I smiled at my mom and lay back in bed, relaxing. I slowly fell back to sleep, feeling Eli's hand in mine as I did so.

* * *

**Pretty please hit that review button down there! :)**


	12. Keep Them

**A/N: Woo, so I this is the last chapter. But if you guys want me to continue, I can. Just say so in your reviews(which are highly appreciated). Hope you enjoyed my story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form, own Degrassi.**

**READ ON! ^_^**

* * *

Eli's POV

Clare and I had been going out for about 3 weeks now, and she had healed from her accident in the woods. We strolled through the park as the sun shone bright in the sky and sat down on the swings. I stood behind Clare and gently pushed her.

"Eli," she began. "Are you going to properly introduce me to your parents?" I stopped pushing her for a moment. "Eli?"

"What? Yeah. I think." Clare sighed.

"Your parents till hate me, don't they?"

"No!" I protested. "Of course they don't hate you! How could they hate you? You're perfect." She blushed and I smirked.

"But what about when we were home alone at your house?"

"There's got to be some way I can convince them to accept us."

"Are you still not allowed to see me?" Clare asked. I paused. She was right; I still didn't have permission to see her.

"Let's…not talk about that," I said.

"Eli," she stopped the swing by putting her feet on the ground.

"Clare," I mocked, drawing out the syllables in her name.

"Eli, haven't you talked to your parents about me?" Clare asked, twisting around in the swing and staring at me with her deep blue eyes. I looked at my feet.

"No," I answered.

"Why not?"

"Because!" I said loudly, letting go of the swing and pacing around.

"Because what?"

"Because I'm…I'm afraid of what they're going to say."

"Aw…Eli." Clare hopped up from her swing and wrapped her arms around my neck, pressing her lips to mine. Our lips moved together in sync and I snaked my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me. We continued kissing like that for a good five minutes until I broke away from Clare's lips.

"Let's go talk to them," I said to Clare, taking her hand and walking out of the park, towards my house.

Clare's POV

I intertwined my fingers with Eli's as we walked down the street towards his house, swinging our hands back and forth.

"So what are you going to say?" I asked Eli. He paused for a moment.

"I have no idea," he replied with a shrug.

"Well you have to figure out something."

"I know." He sighed. "I know." We soon reached his house where Morty sat in the driveway. We walked up to the front door and Eli opened it with his key. He pulled me gently inside and closed the door behind us.

"Mom, dad?" He called out.

"In the living room!" A voice called back.

Eli guided me to the living room, with my hand still in his. We stood in front of his parents with them eyeing out hands suspiciously.

"Mom, dad, I know you have your rules about girls, but—," He stopped, gathering himself. "I love Clare. She means the world to me and I really want to be with her. And I hope you'll let me." His mom and dad looked at us, and then his mom broke out in a smile. I smiled back, realizing what that meant.

"Eli, honey, I know we've been really strict about girls. But we raised you as a nice, respectable, gentleman who knows how to treat girls right. We trust you." She nodded. "You can see Clare."

"Really?" Eli asked, surprised. His dad nodded, with a small smile. Eli picked me up, spinning me around.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Goldsworthy!" I cried happily. Eli grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs into his room. I was laughing the entire way up. He put his arms on my waist and I put my arms around his neck.

"By the way," I said softly. "I still have your pajamas."

"Keep them," Eli whispered in my ear, and kissed me.

* * *

**Review button's right down there. Haha. :)**


	13. Authors Note

**Hey guys. So I've decided that this is the end of my fanfiction. But keep an eye on my profile, I'll definitely be writing some more Eclare stuff. Would you guys prefer an actual story, or a series of one shots? Any ideas welcome! Leave them in reviews please! Thanks for reading guys!**


End file.
